Rebel Souls
by Shelmondaa
Summary: Vampyres and Werewolves are eternal enemies of the Konoha planet. They have been at each others throat for centuries. What if Sakura Haruno, the only werewolf who survives the genocide of her race is forced to be part of the vampire training academy and has to work with them to save planet Konoha from the invading human race?
1. Chapter 1

Vampyres and Werewolves are eternal enemies of the Konoha planet. They have been at each others throat for centuries. What if Sakura Haruno, the only werewolf who survives the genocide of her race is forced to be part of the vampire training academy and has to work with them to planet Konoha from the invading human race? Will she be able to set her hatred toward the vampires apart and help them help their home planet? Will the vampires be able to see the werewolf as a creature, a child of Konoha planet? This story is mainly about racism, love, hate, defiance, forgiveness, ignorance, understanding and peace.

It's going to be dark, but not too dark.

The three main characters are going to be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.

Ohhhhhh...it's going to be a hot story, I guarantee you. Hot wild and full of strong, individual spirits.

It's going to be another long story, but not as long as Ambivalence.

Maybe 100 chapters? haha

The first 10 chapters are going to be mostly about the point of view of each important characters in the story. It's going to be mostly teasers for the first 10 chapters then chapter 11 which I will not type until I finish Gold Digger will be the real beginning :) hope you guys really like it :3

And as always I dont owe Naruto

and I love Sasusaku.


	2. teaser 1: Sakura Haruno

**Sakura Haruno**

Race: Werewolf or Lycan

Powers: Invulnerability, Superhuman Longevity, Shapeshifting, Self Regeneration

Age: 19 years old

Personality: feisty, energetic, stubborn, dynamic, naive, kind hearted, protective, physically strong, emotionally weak, persistent, defiant and of course rebellious.

Her Say In This:

My say in this? Vampires are evil and deceiving and sinister. They suck blood from all living things, which is a very gruesome way to feed oneself! I've watched my entire race, not just family, my entire race be violently slaughtered in just two nights. There were six millions of us, and then two days later there was just only one left and that's me. The only reason why I am not dead with them is because of this stupid curse power I have. I am the only creature on Konoha who possesses the power of invulnerability. It will take a lot to kill me. I used to be proud of that power, but now I think it's a curse because I am alone. I rather die with my entire race than be the only werewolf on earth that has now a population of 10 millions vampires and 1 werewolf. They want me to help them save planet Konoha? Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha! They have balls, I'll give them that. But me, help Konoha? what for? what do I need to fight for this planet for? to save the vampires from becoming extinct like what they did to my race? well how about that huh?

I have one thing to say to all the vampires out there: Over. My. Dead. Body.


	3. Teaser 2: Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

Race: Half Human- Half Vampire

Powers: Elemental Control: Fire, water, earth, wind.

Age: 137 years old. (looks like he is in his late teens)

Personality: Hyper, loud, stubborn, kind, naive, pure, protective, reliable and of course, rebellious.

His Say In This.

It's hard being both a vampire and a human, dattebayo. I mean what side should I join?! I've been raised by vampires my whole life, but my mother was a human and dad told me she was a wonderful creature so that means that not all humans are evil or bad right?!gah! dattebayo! but then they want to destroy our planet and I have to chose which side I want to fight on and I don't really want to and as if it's not even messy enough, this one surviver from the werewolf comes and all she wants to do is wreak havoc and we have to deal with her too! and it's all a mess and I am so confused! and when I get too stressed, it's really really bad for everyone because I can't control my elemental powers and I might destroy Konoha before the humans start...ugh I'm under a lot of stress, but I have someone who is helping me see sense and clarity in all of this mayhem. Her name is Hinata and she is the light in my darkness. If there's a real reason I want to join this fight is for her. To protect her. You know what? I think I know where I stand in all this. I stand with Hinata. I will fight only for her. Yep, that's it. Phew. I feel a bit more better. Ahh, I have this urge to go see her now! Okay I'll tune out! See you later! dattebayo!


	4. Teaser 3: Kakashi Hatake

**Kakashi Hatake **

Race: Secondary Vampire

Power: Mind Control, Ice Control, Blood Control,

Age: 675 years (looks like he's in his late 20s)

Personality: tolerant, optimistic, philosopher, calm, easy going, mature, smart, reliable, gentle.

His Say In This 

A war is coming and I am choosing to fight what for? Is it for this planet? Is it for the need to survive? Is it for my race? Or is it just because I want to learn from it? I am not sure exactly what I'm fighting for...I can't say it's for peace. What will we gain by the end of this war? If we win, we will still have lots and lots of loss and so will the humans and they will only start resenting us and maybe get stronger and attack us again, if we lose, the same thing will happen on our sides. There will never be peace when there's war...But I believe in one thing, ignorance. Ignorance is the mother of war and hate and racism and discrimination and ignorance angers me. It troubles my soul and I believe that's why I am joining this war, to stop ignorance but I have be careful or else, I might become the ignorant one.

Well...we will see how things turns out.


	5. Teaser 4: Hinata Hyuga

**Hinata Hyuga**

Race: Secondary Vampire

Power: Energy Absorption/ Deflection

Age: 150 years years (looks like she's in her late teens years)

Personality: loving, gentle, calm, peaceful and selfless.

Her Say In This:

I do not like war, I do not like conflicts, however, everything I will be doing from now on is only for Naruto-kun. If he chooses to fight with the humans, I will stand by his side. If he chooses to fight for us, vampires, I will stand by his side. I don't care which side he chooses, both sides are wrong, and to me, Naruto-kun is the only one who is right. I want to be by his side. That's why I am joining this war.


	6. Teaser 5: Ino Yamanaka

**Ino Yamanaka **

Race: Primary Vampire

Power: Mind Possession, Invisibility

Age: 149 years old (Looks like she's in her late teens)

Personality: single minded, proud of her race, charming, competitive, hot headed, romantic, easily influenced, helpful, useful and rebellious

Her Say In This:

ahhhh, war is coming and I am so excited! Time for me to show werewolf girl and the humans what a real primary vampire can do. I will not lose to any of them and when the was is over, I will have werewolf girl as my pet, and the humans as my food yummm!

But mostly, I am fighting to protect my race. We are better, we are stronger and we deserve to win. I strongly believe that our race should be the only race in the universe. Everything else should bow down to us and worship and fear us. I am proudly joining this war to win and destroy humans. Hopefully, along the way, the Uchiha Brothers recognize my power and dedication and fall in love with me. I only want to be with a Primary vampire like me because we're at the top of the food chain! we'll have primary offsprings and dominate this world...teehee! Wish me good luck!


	7. Teaser 6: Nagato Uzumaki

**Nagato Uzumaki **

Race: Primary Vampire

Power: Resurrection, Healing, Shielding, Immortality

Age: 8963 Years (looks like he's in his mid 20s)

His Say In This:

When you've live long enough to witness a lot of interressting things in all planets and another war breaks, you can only just sit back on your chair and enjoy yourself as you watch the present era burn in ashes :)

I take gret pleasure at watching the world burn.


	8. Teaser 7: Itachi Uchiha

**Itachi Uchiha**

Race: Platinum Vampire

Power: Illusion, Blood and Fang Control, Fire Control, Alchemy, Puppeteering, Spontanous Combustion, Shielding, **_Sakura Haruno_**.

Age: 200 years (looks like he's in his early 20s)

Personality: ?

His Say In This:

I dream about peace and but I can't do it alone. I don't want to go to war. I think it's pointless. I'd give everything, I'd sacrifice myself if I have to for both worlds to not destroy one another. We're not so different...we have the same type of emotions, and we know what love means...so why are quarreling? I look around me and I see more hate, more determination to fight, selfishness, hate, ignorance, and lack of communication but what I see more than all of all is love. That's something we all have in common. We all love more than we hate. Why can't we do the same with other races? If we could only love ourselves, and one another, if we could only understand and have an universal language, if we could only love...I'd make this dream of mine, a world.


	9. Teaser 8: Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**

Race: Primary Vampire

Powers: Power Sensing, power negation, poison manipulation, blood control, Energy possession

Age: 999 (looks like he's in his late forties)

His Say In This:

From the greatest vampire alive, and from personal experience, I have learned that in the end we only conserve what we love, we only love what we understand and we only understand what we are taught.


	10. Chapter 9: Karin Red

**Karin Red **

Race: Secondary Vampire

Powers: Vampire Energy Source

Age: 167 years old (late teens)

personality: indecisive, arrogant, loving.

Her Say In This:

I am important in this war because I am the power plant of all the vampire kingdoms. if i go down, their abilities will decrease by 55%.

All though, I am not sure if I want to join this war. Too much gore, and blood. meh. I don't know. We'll see.

hmmm I'd really go for some blood cream right now...


	11. Teaser 10: Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Race: Platinum Vampire

Power: Extremely powerful, but can't learn what his powers are yet because he's still a young new platinum vampire and needs to control his blood-thirst before being able to learn anything about himself

Age: 19 years old. Yes, he's really 19! youngest vampires of all!

Personality: cold, arrogant quiet, calm, indecisive, personality crisis, control freak (because he lacks control with himself), independent, loner, competitive, curious, royal, his way or the high way

His Say In This:

...


End file.
